A saw chain for a motor-driven chain saw is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,440. The cutting links arranged in the saw chain have a roof surface that is bent over the saw chain whereby a chip channel is formed between the center drive link and the roof surface of the lateral adjacent cutting tooth. The edge of the drive link faces toward the roof surface and defines a uniform recess. The deepest location of this recess lies in the center between the rivet holes of the drive link as seen in side elevation.
Problems can occur with respect to the removal of chips in dependence upon the material to be cut. The chip channel can become clogged whereby the cutting power is affected.